EnviroMine
EnviroMine is an addon mod that introduces additional environmental factors into the game, giving a different level of challenge in overall survival, especially in conjunction with other mods. The mod is only available for version 1.7.10 and is currently no longer in active development. Authors of the mod include Funwayguy, TimbuckTato, GenDeathrow and thislooksfun. Overview There are seven different environmental factors that are added by the EnviroMine mod. Temperature Certain biomes and items are designated as "hot" or "cold", and can affect the player through certain potion effects when staying within specific biomes or when near or holding specific items. At 34°C (93°F), the player enters a state of Hypothermia, which drastically slows down movement and, in more severe cases, can cause players to drop items currently held. Meanwhile, at 40°C (104°F), Heatstroke sets in, causing Nausea as it intensifies. Maintaining proper temperature is usually done by drinking water, or wearing a Camel Pack, which automatically restores both temperature and hydration in exchange for a lack of body protection. Hydration Players are required to consume water, either through right-clicking on natural water source blocks on non-oceanic biomes, or drinking from Water Bottles. Trying to obtain water from player-made source blocks give Dirty Water, which can cause Poison and Hunger, while scooping water from Oceans and Deep Oceans can give Salty Water, which Dehydrates the drinker. Dirty Water Bottles and Salty Water Bottles can be smelted to remove its impurities. Drinking water can also restore temperature, but can only raise temperature to 37°C. Alternatively, Cold Water Bottles can be used to lower one's temperature, especially when in Deserts. Air Quality When inside caves and enclosed spaces, air quality lowers and can cause adverse effects, especially when mining deep underground. The presence of torches lowers air quality in an area, while placing Leaf Blocks can improve it. Sanity Simulating the mental fatigue caused by being underground and the presence of frightening creatures, sanity forces the player to limit encounters with hostile mobs and prevents the prolonged storage of mob drops into the player's hotbar. "Frightening" items like Rotten Flesh, Bones and Mob Heads as well as staying underground for long periods of time lower sanity, while holding or standing near flowers recover sanity. Block Physics This consists of three features: Block physics interaction, fire spread in open flames, and earthquakes. * Block physics interaction - Blocks are designated as having one of four types of strength: weak, normal, strong and very strong. Weak blocks like Sand and Gravel cannot support itself and tend to cascade down stronger materials. Normal blocks like Furnaces can stand by itself, but will only allow placement of within one block from Normal or stronger blocks or else they will fall to the ground. Strong blocks like Stone can support itself up to two blocks away. * Fire spread - Torches and Fire are turned from cheap light sources into an easy way to destroy a wooden house due to the introduction of fire spread from any open lit flame. Fire also causes nearby Coal Ore blocks to smolder and drop nothing when mined. In order to prevent such fire-related incidents, Glowstone or Jack O'Lanterns are recommended. * Earthquakes - In a nutshell, they are localized unsettling of the ground in a large area, sometimes spanning several tens of square blocks and sometimes affecting entire chunks of one's base. All affected blocks regardless of strength fall down any available air spaces as if they are Weak blocks. Food Spoilage All edible items (including modded ones like Gelatinous Slime from Tinker's Construct) are given an expiration date of seven in-game days, after which they transform into poisonous Spoiled Food. Crafting an Esky or Freezer can prolong the life of desired food, but can also be solved by crafting items into its inedible storage block counterparts (like Seed Bags from Natura for Carrots and Potatoes). Gas Accumulation In some places like underground, poisonous gas can prove to be a hazard to the explorer. Crafting a Respirator allows navigating through clouds of poisonous gas, but only until its filters become worn out. Category:Mods